1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to pump apparatus and, more specifically, to above ground and below ground pump apparatus for pumping underground fluids above ground level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of pumps have been developed for use in well operations in which the pump is positioned within a well casing to pump underground fluids, such as oil, water, brine, etc., above ground level. Such pumps must be anchored at a desired position within a well casing and, yet, must be able to be easily removed for repair, replacement of parts, etc. Furthermore, such pumps must have a high efficiency and be reliable over long term use.
It has long been felt that previously devised above and below ground pump apparatus could be improved with regard to their efficiency in pumping rates, their long term reliability, as well as the ease in which such pumps are anchored in and removed from the well casing.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a pump apparatus for above and below ground pumping operations which provide both a high pumping efficiency and long term reliability. It would also be desirable to provide such a pump apparatus which can be easily mounted within a well casing at a pre-determined position and yet be easily removed as when necessary for repair, replacement, etc.